d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Conversations at Tragedy Spring
eating pork jerky.]] Conversations at Tragedy Spring is the thirty-eighth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired July 29, 2015. The episode is considered a follow-up to the previous episode, "Trek Reenactment 2015". Episode Date: July 29, 2015 Preceded By: Trek Reenactment 2015 Followed By: School: March Synopsis July 22, 2015 talking about "Va-poo-rize".]] The entire episode consists of extra footage that didn't make it into "Trek Reenactment 2015", where Corey Quereto, Brody Rasmussen, Alec Viera, Travis Neal, and Nolan Blair sit around at the campground at Tragedy Spring, talking about all sorts of things while waiting for Jeff Reed and Regan Curtis. They talk about the 2004 movie Envy ''with Ben Stiller and Jack Black, and the idea of "Va-poo-rize from the movie. Alec mentions that you can't destroy matter, so the poo particles would just be made smaller. Travis says it's just like ''Ant-Man. Corey says the idea of "Va-poo-rize" is entirely possible, and someone actually could make something like it, but someone probably wouldn't spend all the time and effort on it. talking about accidental inventions.]] Brody says that some of the greatest inventions come from accidents. Brody gives the scenario of a guy trying to make chocolate cookies, using the wrong type of chocolate, and makes chocolate chip cookies. Corey gets confused what Brody means, and Brody reiterates what he means. He says the guy puts chunks of chocolate in, but the chocolate has a higher melting point than he thought, so he ended up with cookies with chunks of chocolate. Corey asks if he Wikipedia'd that, and brody says he had a book on accidental inventions. Another one he mentions is potato chips, and how a guy wanted his potatoes cut super thin, so a chef sliced them super thin, fried them, and salted them, and the guy liked them. Corey asks who made the million dollars, the guy who made them or the guy who ordered them. Brody says the guy who made them,because the guy who ordered them probably didn't even tip him. Alec says he probably wanted his water with ice in it. Brody says sandwiches were made from poker players who didn't want to eat their meats and their cheese with both hands and handle their poker cards. Travis says he thought it was Lord Sandwich who made the sandwich. reading the nutrition facts for the pork jerky.]] Corey says Alec might retain some water from the sodium from the pork jerky he's eating. Alec says the serving size is sixteen containers. Nolan says that's how they know it's affecting Alec. Alec blames it on the altitude. Nolan says the serving size is one ounce. He says there's sixteen servings in the package, but Alec says he could eat sixteen of the packages. Brody expresses how much he wants the steak strips in a nearby box, but Corey says he can't. She says they had to sacrifice the pig for him. Brody says it was Alec's choice. Alec says he's happy about it. He was so happy he couldn't read straight. , saluting.]] People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Corey Quereto * Travis Neal * Alec Viera * Nolan Blair Locations * Tragedy Spring, Kyburz, California Trivia * Both Brody Rasmussen and Travis Neal are partially right about the invention of the sandwich. The sandwich was invented by John Montagu, 4th Earl of Sandwich, who was a big gambler, and made the sandwich so he wouldn't have to leaving his gaming table for supper. Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes